The Most Eloquent Silence
by lovelyambroses
Summary: Twenty kisses shared between different superstars and divas. Multiple couples and slight AU.


**This is a little something that sparked in me sometime while reading clarembees _"oh, your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine". _This is 20 kisses shared between different superstars and divas. I figured I'd bring it together since I had that poll awhile back and I had so many couples that you all wanted me to write but I only chose one...now I'm doing 20. :)**

**Also! If you want me to write anymore of these couples in the future, let me know! This was really fun to do so I wouldn't mind writing some more of these pairings in the future.**

**Note: the scenes are all fairly short but it's only because I wanted to keep them from getting too deep or too long. You all can skim through the list and find the couples you really want to read if you don't feel like reading every single couple. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_\- Paige/Seth -_

It wasn't supposed to be this sentimental. Goodbyes were easy for them, after all the time they'd spent on the road. And yet, after all that had transpired over their final evening together, they were standing at the door with no words left to say.

"I wish this wasn't happening."

The so-called "Architect" of The Shield brought his hand up to her cheek and lightly caressed her skin. "I don't want it to be real, either."

She wanted to come with him. She wanted to run up to him and be with him, forever. But, he had to go. He was on the main roster, she wasn't. He was going to make it big, who knew if she was?

And then, like magnets attract, their lips wrapped around one another's. Hands exploring and minds lost in translation, they were engulfed. Even if they only had a few minutes to spare before he would be late for his dreaded flight, they were going to enjoy the seconds spent by silently communicating in the most passionate of ways.

* * *

_\- Chris/Stephanie -_

This was wrong. And, not in the "we can fix it later wrong" but in the "this will end the world as we know it" wrong.

She was supposed to be home. With her loving husband. With her three loving daughters. And he...he was tried and convicted of cheating once. Adultery was a temptation of his, being on the road for so long. And since his wife made it clear to him that he would no longer be accepted, nor forgiven, another time for his acts, he'd strayed away from his notions.

But...Stephanie was different. They went further back than 'way back'. Their relationship was ancient, yet the flames were more apparent than ever. Every time they were together, the sparks were vibrant and it was clear to them that being apart was impossible. And so he came back for more. Like clockwork.

His lips trailed her neckline, causing butterflies to swarm throughout her stomach. It had been so long since they were this close to each other and the angst that they felt when they weren't near one another was clear to them. They were addicted to each other. No matter how hard they tried to quit each other, something threw them back into the other's orbit.

She was the sun, he was the earth. It could easily be the other way around, but it was obvious to them that their paths were constantly crossing.

Maybe they would accept the fact and be happy. But, for now, a voluptuous kiss would suffice.

* * *

_\- Eva/Randy -_

She'd been called worthless so many times that her mind was beginning to echo the name on its own. So, imagine her surprise when a rough voice shouted her _real _name out loud.

"Eva," the man's voice trailed on.

The redhead turned in his direction and allowed herself to feel vulnerable. She was in the presence of Randy Orton, after all. How strong-willed could a woman feel whilst in the proximity of a lavish superstar such as himself?

She knew why he'd approached her, and she wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed. He'd heard word around the locker room about her...specialties. And he'd also been recently divorced. And his appetite for lust was restored.

Within seconds his mouth was on hers and their bodies were pushing them further than their brains would allow.

But, being with Randy Orton...how worthless was she really?

* * *

_\- Roman/Nikki -_

For two people so tough, a soft and meaningful kiss was something so rare. Something so worthy of being cherished that they could only proceed with absolute silence and absolute care. They'd come to the realization that their extreme need for power was only extreme in comparison to their fragile need for each other.

She didn't have the best reputation in the company, but he didn't mind. He wasn't intimidated by the rumors and even the facts. She wasn't anything less than an empress to him.

With each small peck placed over the previous, he promised to protect her. From all the rumors and the secrets. From those who wanted nothing more than to hurt her. He was going to be standing over her, shielding her from it all.

* * *

_\- Brie/Daniel -_

Tender and loving: how every wedding day kiss should be.

"I will love you," she muttered as she pulled away, "forever and ever."

A smile could be seen through the bearded mess on his chin - which he'd surprisingly groomed for this day. "Is it too impersonal to say 'dido'?"

She laughed - wholeheartedly - before reaching up behind his head and bringing him in for another loving kiss. This one, longer and less simple. Something about all this chaos of their wedding week seemed to vanish and turn into nothing but bliss.

Pure, wedding bliss.

* * *

_\- Dean/Paige -_

He could feel the Brit's cold metal piercing against his bottom lip and chills ran down his spine with every second spent grappling with it.

Personal relationships weren't something Paige was good at keeping, so she was trying her best to refrain from saying anything. Being the type of girl to say whatever is on her mind in the midst of the moment, she could only imagine how awkward things would turn if she opened her mouth for anything heavier than air.

"Wait," she managed to spit up, pulling away.

The embarrassment was written all over her face. Dean wasn't the best at relationships either, so as far as he was concerned, this was nothing too intimate. He did as she implied by pulling away and waiting for her. She seemed to take a deep breath.

Her mind was racing - _"Is this the right thing to do?" _Releasing a sigh and tracing the outline of his lips with her eyes, she gave up on any strength still left in her. Replacing her body where it was before, she relinquished her shame.

* * *

_\- Renee/Roman -_

He'd grown fond of the sight before his eyes. The sun shining through the blinds and illuminating her features. Every breath she took causing her chest to rise and fall. Something so natural, something that we all do without a thought, she could make it appear so flawlessly pure. So flawlessly innocent.

The blonde rolled onto her back and peered up at him through her barely open eyes. A thin smile curled onto her lips, reflecting the large grin that had formed on his.

Words were on the verge of spilling from her lips when there was no more room between them for any sound to come out. She'd missed the taste of his mouth as it came in contact with hers. It had been too long since they were able to utilize the simplest of romantic gestures, and considering the scarcely given time-off that they both received, it was well-noted that any time like this should be spent with a whole heart.

And, as they both were aware, it took a whole heart for them to relate.

Parting, Renee's smile radiated. "Good morning to you, too."

* * *

_\- Punk/AJ -_

Another scream filled the room as the brunette released the tension that had built inside her as the scenes rolled on, prompting a hearty laugh from Phil to follow. She could only brace herself for the next round of vicious slayings that _The Walking Dead _would produce next.

"It isn't funny," she said sternly.

Once again, all he could do was laugh. "Sorry, babe. You're right. It wasn't funny, at all." He let another laugh slip; the memory replaying. "It was pretty damn hilarious."

She reached out and playfully swatted his shoulder and was fixing to bring her hand back to her lap in preparation for another gory scene when her husband gently caught it. As she opened her mouth to question him, he pulled her closely and draped his lips over hers.

Despite the thrashing sounds that were coming from the other side of the room, AJ no longer felt scared or threatened. Just being in his arms was enough to drive those zombies out of her mind.

At least, for this episode.

* * *

_\- Natalya/Tyson -_

Natalya pulled her car up into her driveway for the first time in a week. She knew that Tyson would either be asleep or watching the television but she could help herself but hold out hope that he would be preparing some romantic evening in attempts to rekindle their quickly burning flame.

She held her breath as she slowly opened the front door. _'Whatever comes next - you'll be just fine.' _She tried to remind herself of the life she had before she met Tyson, but she figured that her memories of being a twelve-year old wouldn't help her much these days. Life was too different to even draw comparisons.

As soon as she turned the corner to her kitchen, her jaw dropped. She could've imagined a candle or two, or even a bouquet of roses. But, what never even crossed her mind, was Tyson standing in the center of a heart outlined in candles with a trail of rose petals leading up to it. Leading up to him.

"I know that I haven't been the best husband to you as of late. I know that forgetting your birthday was a class-ass move. And, I also know that without you in my life there would be no life for me to wake up to every morning." A faint smile curled his face. "You're my everything, Nattie. You make every day worth living. You make every painful second of this career I've stretched out worth it."

The tears were real and flowing. And, she wasn't planning on reaching for a tissue just yet.

"Please," he begged, "forgive me?"

There were no words to succeed his. All she could do was throw her arms around him and indulge herself in a deep kiss. One that is more than _Total Divas _worthy.

* * *

_\- Dean/Brie -_

If being a newlywed - to a different man, no less - couldn't stop their fatal attraction to each other...than could anything?

Their lips roughly repeating the same motion over and over, their hands daring to wander, their minds filled with ideas, and their senses running wild; they just couldn't stop. The definition of insanity, repeating the same thing multiple times and expecting different results, explained their entire relationship. They tried to stop. However, each time their eyes met from across the room, something in their brains shut off. Perhaps it was their conscious for wanting to tell them that it was wrong and unforgivable. And then before anyone could say anything to them, they both disappeared from the room.

And just as quickly as it begins, it ends. Without a word. Without an explanation.

* * *

_\- AJ/Seth -_

Crazy was practically her middle name. He was a sellout who would do a lot of things if it benefited him in the end. All-in-all, they were both only interested in the sake of their own careers and their own lives.

Nothing's wrong with that.

But, was a kiss - something so innocent as a peck - the only way to truly be in control of their own lives? With no connection besides this moment right here, could this simply be just an escape? Or, was it daring to be something more?

Because, if it is, then there's nothing wrong with that either.

* * *

_\- Sheamus/Kaitlyn -_

There's something severely wrong with being attached to someone who doesn't reciprocate your feelings.

Room filled with the fresh scent of cheap cologne, the brunette watched the man in front of her slip out of the shirt he was comforting. It had been far too long since she was able to see him this way; cut-off from the rest of the world and only in front of her hazel eyes.

Trying not to stare, she joined him through the silence, resting her hands gently on his shoulders. Even after being gone for less than a year, her heart still ached for moments like these. Their skin brushing against one another's, their lips connecting and partying in rhythmic fashion.

If this is the only shot she had to enjoy the taste of his lips pressed upon hers, then she wasn't going to waste any time.

* * *

_\- Paige/Punk -_

For someone who publicly refrained from addictions, she was his drug.

The body wrapped in his arms was supposed to be darker. It was supposed to be smaller. It wasn't supposed to speak with an accent so divine that it could make a heartless man's chest yearn for her to speak his name.

And, for nights like these, he was that heartless man. And, hearing his name spill from her lips with that accent of hers was what he desired.

"Phillip," she pronounced. She knew how weak in the knees it made him. And before he could respond, they were kissing yet again.

* * *

_\- Wade/Lana -_

Another night ends with her name being booed around the arena. She was beginning to dread suiting up and entering the buildings where she knew she would only be hated and despised.

Don't get her wrong: she loves her job. She wants nothing more than to go down in history as one of the greatest managers of all time. But, for the night, she wanted only to feel pity. She _hated _being hated.

"Looks like you're down and out."

Her head spun around as quickly as possible. Hearing his voice always sent her brain spinning in a million different directions.

"Wade," her voice faded as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I just...I don't think I can do it anymore."

Normally, he would try his best to show her optimism and see if he could persuade her to even go to the board and ease her character's personality for the sake of her sanity. Tonight...tonight was different. Her mind wasn't in the same place as it usually is.

"It's okay," he comforted, placing an arm around her shoulder and bringing her in. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead, showing her that he was still there. He wasn't going anywhere until she was ready for him to leave.

* * *

_\- Nikki/Dean -_

"Get. Over. Here. Now."

Obliging, the brunette walked over slowly. She would do as he asked, but she wasn't going to let herself go that easily.

As she climbed onto the bed she rested a hand on his face and trapped him in a deep kiss. In her mind, she was searching for romance. In his, all he wanted was her body next to his. Even if it meant that they had to sneak behind their partner's and friend's backs.

All-in-all, as long as they were touching they knew they would be okay.

* * *

_\- Randy/Kelly -_

After all he'd put her through, she still came back for more. She still visited him on the show and hid in his locker room until his matches ended. She still waited for him to see her face and she still waited to read the guilt in his baby-blue eyes.

And even after he gave her the sad, puppy-dog look that she couldn't resist, she tried. And when she failed, he was there with soft, puckered lips to catch her.

She fought. She struggled. Eventually, she gave up and relinquished her strength to be in his arms.

* * *

_\- AJ/Roman -_

"Say 'no' when you want me to stop," he said with a husky voice as he leaned in.

Looking up at him with her deep brown eyes, AJ tilted her head to the side. She'd nearly forgotten how attractive he was. The closest she'd ever been to him was when they nearly bumped into each other passing through the halls, so seeing him inches away from her face was something she couldn't get used to.

Even if the ring on her finger came from another man.

Her mind was telling her to scream 'no' and to run away as fast as her feet could carry her, but something was nailing her feet to the floor.

Roman waited for her to come to an answer, but she never spoke a word. Rather than voicing her opinion, she reached up and pulled him down, connecting her lips to his. She could break the rules for one night.

* * *

_\- Dolph/Summer -_

She'd only kissed him to make her boyfriend jealous; but now, Fandango was no where to be seen and her legs were wrapped around another man's body, her lips trailing his collarbone.

Skin on skin. Lips on lips. Their hands forgetting where they weren't supposed to drift.

He began to wonder if this was her way of making her boyfriend jealous, but somewhere deep down in the pit of his stomach he hoped that she was staying there for something more. Maybe she was having this same conversation in the back of her own mind. Maybe she was questioning her own motives. Or, maybe she was completely thoughtless and didn't have a single motive at all.

Whatever the case may be, he was going to enjoy it all while it lasts.

* * *

_\- Trish/Adam -_

They were living two separate lives with two different people. It was the way they were supposed to be; the paths they were supposed to take. And, they were so happy. They both have children now. They're in committed relationships. They each have their own careers behind them that ended with them getting a ring on their finger and their name in history.

So, why does seeing each other make their hearts stop?

And, why does it take everything inside of them to hold themselves back from each other?

Whichever way their minds and hearts go, seeing her stand in the doorway of that hotel with a goodbye in tow, he couldn't help but cup her face and drape his lips over hers. She tried to fight back but her heart wouldn't let her. She returned the embrace before they parted and she walked away.

Maybe they would be able to stay away this time.

* * *

_\- Roman/Brie -_

"Baby-girl," he said warmly, his mind racing with things he could say to reassure her. He seemed to be the only one that she could turn to when things got too tough. She had been so down and out ever since everything changed between her and her sister, and finding out that her husband had betrayed her in the most painful of ways. Sometimes she wondered if there was even a level beneath the way she was feeling. If there was another blow she could take before her castle came crumbling down to her feet.

She wanted to dive into his chest and forget about her worries, but she knew that it wasn't the best thing for her to do. So, she kissed him, passionately. Perhaps it was an act of revenge against her husband, or a slap-in-the-face to her sister since she knew how much her twin hoped for something to happen with him one day. But, somewhere, somewhere deep down in the dark of her soul, it was _real_.

They pulled away and their foreheads rested against each other's. Something changed in that moment. She was no longer thinking about the life she'd been living before she met him. He wasn't thinking about all that it would take to comfort her.

Because even if they ended up running away and returning to their individual lives tomorrow, they were going to exist together for the night.

* * *

_The most eloquent silence; that of two mouths meeting in a kiss._

_\- Anonymous_


End file.
